This invention relates to tetrahydrocarbazoles and cis-hexahydrocarbazoles useful as antidepressant agents and intermediates thereto.
Mooradian in U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,309, discloses analgetic and psychotropic activity for compounds such as ##STR1##
Mooradian et al., [J. Med. Chem. 18, 640 (1975)], discloses that compounds such as ##STR2## produce cardiotonic effects in dogs.
Canas-Rodriguez, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,711 discloses antidepressant activity for compounds such as ##STR3##
Mental illnesses include psychoses and neuroses. The symptoms requiring treatment include depression, anxiety, agitation and hallucinations. Drugs used particularly for treatment of both reactive and endogenous depressions include monoamine oxidase (MAO) inhibitors such as tranylcypromine, nialamide, phenelzine and pargyline and the non-MAO inhibiting tricyclic aromatic dibenzazepines such as imipramine and dibenzocycloheptenes such as amitriptyline.
All of these drugs have side effects that limit their usefulness. The MAO inhibitors may cause tremors, insomnia, hyperhydrosis, agitation, hypermanic behaviour, confusion, hallucinations, convulsions, orthostatic hypertension and death. They frequently cause dizziness, vertigo, headache, inhibition of ejaculation, difficulty in urination, weakness, fatigue, dry mouth, constipation and blurred vision. Imipramine may cause blurred vision, dryness of mouth, constipation, urinary retention, orthostatic hypotension, respiration depression, myocardial infarction and congestive heart failure. Similar difficulties are experienced with amitriptyline.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new psychotherapeutic compounds which are effective and have minimal side effects. These compounds can be more effective in treating depression than presently available drugs.